Various portable measurement systems are known in the art, of which several portable measurement systems can transmit the results of the physiological measurements to a distanced location. For example, Electronic Stethoscope Littmann Model 3200 by 3M can transmit digitally sampled sounds via Bluetooth communication to another system. However, such prior art systems do not provide to the system at the remote locations (and hence possibly to a medical expert or to a specializing diagnosis system) indication on where was the physiological measurement system with respect to the body of the patient at the time of measurement. Furthermore, such prior art systems do not enable controlling of the physiological measurement based on where the physiological measurement system is positioned with respect to the body of the patient and based on instructions of a medical expert at a remote location.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the subject matter of the present application as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.